Ben 10: Frío como el hielo
by MayoTango131
Summary: Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar lo inevitable. El famoso Ben Tennyson ha sido retado para hacer el "Ice Bucket Challenge" y él se toma su tiempo para pensar en decidir si aceptar o no el desafío a favor de una buena causa.


**Ben 10: Frío como el hielo**

* Es agradable volver a escribir Fan-Fics después de tanto tiempo de ausencia, añoraba esto. Espero que les haya gustado esto tanto como a mí de escribirlo. Quiero reviews, ya que eso me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Espero que no haya perdido mi magia.

* Disclaimer: Ben 10 no me pertenece, fue creado por "Man In Action" y es transmitido por Cartoon Network.

* * *

><p>Es una mañana de sábado como cualquier otro día en la ciudad de Bellwood, el sol sale y las flores se abren, los pájaros cantan y las abejas zumban. Los niños despiertan felices después de sobrevivir a una tortuosa semana de escuela y sus torturadores profesores y su héroe favorito de fama mundial y salvador del universo hace lo mismo también, Ben acaba de despertar después de sobrevivir anoche a otra lucha contra el mal.<p>

Mira su reloj con cansancio y es mediodía pero antes de salir de su cama para desayunar, con su Smartphone; Ben se conecta a Internet para revisar su página de Facebook y, a la vez, a la sitio Web de su Club de Fans en donde, a cada segundo, le postean mensajes de halagos y felicitaciones por ser un asombroso superhéroe. Por cada mensaje que lee, el ego de Ben se incrementa a niveles intergalácticos.

Sin embargo aquí fue donde se comenzó todo, fue tan inesperado e impactante como el sonido del un trueno en medio de una tormentosa y oscura noche, estando recientemente mirando uno de cientos de miles de millones de videos hilarantes en YouTube sobre gente arrojándose cubos de agua con hielo sobre sus cabezas a favor de una buena causa que consiste en la búsqueda de la cura de una enfermedad. Ben Tennyson se quedo mudo y pálido de sorpresa cuando alguien lo ha nominado para participar en el popular y caritativo fenómeno de Internet llamado "Ice Bucket Challenge".

Mucha gente ha realizado el conocido desafío o ha pagado los cien dólares para no sufrir de hipotermia por el agua helada, y a Ben le ha tocado su turno.

Apago su Smartphone y, sin darse cuenta por lo aturdido que estaba, lo dejo caer al suelo.

— ¡No, no, ni hablar! Ni loco lo haré, no — Musito Ben con horror, secándose la frente empapada de sudor con la manga de su pijama. — ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

Ben sabe que el desafío es por una buena causa pero no quiere hacer el ridículo en frente de millones de personas viendo en el Internet, e incluyendo también a todos los seres del universo viéndolo gracias a la Extranet. Tener que soportar las irritantes e injustificadas noticias amarillistas de Will Harangue del Canal 3 es más de lo que él puede soportar, hay algunas ocasiones en que Ben se arrepiente de haberlo convertido en un grotesco monstruo porque, al parecer, los índices de audiencia en su canal subieron gracias a su forma extraterrestre.

Si los famosos y gente importante lo hacen, seguramente Ben debe hacerlo, ¿no?

No obstante, no aceptando el desafío lo haría ver ante sus fans como un "cobarde temeroso" y tener que donar más dinero, muy necesitado y valioso dinero que él podría gastar en nueva mercancía relacionada con los "_Sumo Slammers_" o en deliciosas malteadas _Mr_. _Smoothy_ con nuevos y peliculares sabores. No quiere ser egoísta, pero él ha salvado el universo tantas veces...

¿Realmente vale la pena sacrificar su prestigiada reputación de "protector de la Tierra" por una moda tan frívola y ridícula que todos el mundo lo hace y que lentamente se esta desvaneciéndose al olvido?

Decisiones, decisiones, decisiones. Ben ahora comprende porque su prima y su compañero tienen ese seño fruncido todo el tiempo, usar su cerebro para pensar por mucho tiempo le provoca una fuerte jaqueca. Él ya ha tomado decisiones difíciles antes, aun así el joven héroe no comprende por qué esta vez se le es tan complicado hacerlo.

Ben se encuentra en una encrucijada que le habría tardado horas en solucionar si no fuera porque hay alguien ahora mismo en su habitación.

— Quizás yo posea todo el tiempo del mundo, debido gracias a un experimento fallido que consistía en romper un agujero en el continuo espacio/tiempo con cristales de cuarzo y al estar atrapado por cien mil años en el horizonte de sucesos — Una voz petulante y sabelotodo interrumpe los pensamientos de Ben Tennyson. Aclarándose la garganta, la anciana voz sigue hablando a un acelerado ritmo. —, sin embargo; hasta un viejo tonto inmortal como yo sabe que usted esta puro divagando y perdiendo el tiempo en lugar de realizar el "Ice Bucket Challenge" de una vez por todas. Decídete de una vez, y pronto. El tiempo corre.

Brincando del susto por la familiar voz con un indistinguible acento británico, Ben gira su cabeza a donde se origino esa voz y ve a un viejo amigo.

— ¡¿Profesor Paradox?! ¡Hay algo llamado "puerta" y sirve para entrar! ¿Lo sabías? — Ben estaba aturdido por la repentina aparición sin avisar del longevo viajero del tiempo en su habitación. — ¿Qué haces aquí, otra vez hay problemas que amenazan con destruir la realidad y que solo yo puedo encargarme de eso?

El viajero del tiempo se encontraba sentado al borde de una esquina de la cama de Ben, llevaba puesto su uniforme de batalla estilo "general steampunk" pero su ropa ahora esta chamuscada, harapienta con varios agujeros, y sus gafas protectoras con visores verdes están agrietadas. Su implante robótico en su mano derecha, el Crono-Navegador luce oxidado y desgastado con grietas.

El Profesor Paradox luce más viejo, con más canas blancas en sus sienes y algo de barba en su rostro, él parece depender más ahora de su bastón para caminar.

— Oh, solo pasaba por aquí; por allá. Lugares que conocer, gente que ver. Mientras tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo. Saludos, un gusto volver a verte, joven Tennyson — Dice eso con un dejo de tristeza y una mirada llena de melancolía, encogiendo los hombros con una despreocupación fingida y mirando su reloj de bolsillo roto. —. Necesitaba ver viejos fantasmas del pasado que me recuerden los buenos viejos tiempos, cuando la existencia era inocente y fácil. Antes de la guerra, antes del horror… — Paradox murmura lo último con amargura y rencor, como si estuviese a punto de estallar en ira.

— ¿A qué va todo esto? ¿Te encuentras bien? — Ben se encuentra confundido por el cambio del profesor de un alegre hiperactivo a un viejo soldado resentido. Cuando sus preguntas no son respondidas, Ben comienza a preocuparse cuando su amigo comienza a divagar con una mirada perdida. — ¡Oye, Tierra llamando al Profesor Paradox! — Ben chasquea los dedos para llamar la atención de su amigo.

— El viajero del tiempo luce confundido como si recién despertara de una "pesadilla"; más o menos la palabra indicada para describir esta Guerra del Tiempo, y él volviese a la realidad al escuchar la voz del joven Tennyson.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Oh… Sacudiendo su cabeza velozmente y con una sonrisa tonta, el profesor Paradox continua hablando. — ¡Oh no, no, no! Ignora lo que dije, desearas no saber eso cuando seas adulto y llegue el momento. Pregunta: ¿Por qué tienes dudas y te toma tiempo decidir en hacer algo noble y beneficiario? Tienes diez segundos para responder. Tic-Tac-Toc, Tic-Tac-Toc.

— Por qué… Porque, bueno, no lo sé… — Ben se rasca la cabeza mientras trata de hablar sin pensar, lo usual. — Me parece estúpido, por eso.

Paradox miro al joven con desdén y suspiro, resistiendo las ganas de regañarlo como un profesor a un mal estudiante. — Te diré algo para que aprendas algo: Cerca de diez millones de videos de contenido entupido se suben a Internet cada año. Pero, a diferencia de esos videos inútiles e asimismo reseñas de aficionados quejumbrosos, el "Ice Bucket Challenge" vale la pena hacerlo y verlo; siempre y cuando los participantes donen dinero a la causa por supuesto. — Paradox comienza a toser pero recupera la compostura rápidamente para no preocupar a Ben. — La combinación de "una colecta caritativa mundial para descubrir la cura de una enfermedad" más una "moda de Internet que es obvio que todos van a imitar" es la mejor estrategia que ha existido. Y ha funcionado también para sus sucesores como el "Feeling Nuts" o el "Wake up call". ¿No es maravilloso?

— Sí, es interesante todo eso, pero todavía no me convence — Dice Ben muy decidido, rodando sus ojos, tiene los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho al igual que su prima cuando ella tiene razón. —. Si muchos lo hacen, entonces no es necesario que yo lo haga. Ya tienen mucho dinero.

— A tu amigo originario de otro universo opina lo contrario — Paradox le da una enigmática sonrisa a su joven amigo.

— ¿Qué amigo? — Por milagro, Ben se da cuenta de inmediato de quien se refería. Su amigo seudo-androide y su mono parlante. — ¡¿Te refieres a Rex Salazar?! ¡No te creo! — Ben no podía dejar de sonreír de alegría a pesar de que sintió vergüenza por olvidarse de alguien que podría considerarlo como su equivalente heroico o su contraparte paralela no-malvada.

— Precisamente, joven Tennyson — Paradox saca un chicle de su bolsa de papel arrugada y se lo entrega a su amigo. — Ten aquí, un chicle de múltiples sabores, un premio por responder correctamente.

— ¿Tienes el video? — Ben lo interrumpe bruscamente. — En el nombre de todos los dioses galácticos, tú debes tener ese video. ¡Necesito verlo, ahora! — Ben era como un niño pequeño esperando que sea el día de navidad, Paradox no pudo evitar sonreír (la primera vez en milenios) por el contagioso entusiasmo del joven héroe.

— Como un colega mío digo, o dirá, esto: "Una imagen vale más que cien palabras" — El profesor Paradox recoge el Smartphone que yacía en el suelo y, con unos ajustes y rompiendo algunas reglas sobre la lógica, ahora el teléfono tiene recepción multi-universal. —. Observa, pon atención y toma nota. Quizás aprendas a tomar decisiones simples con más rapidez en momentos de crisis y también de que hay que divertirte con los buenos amigos de vez en cuando mientras aún puedas hacerlo. Créeme cuando te digo que cuando llegues a ser adulto añoraras los viejos buenos tiempos de tus días de juventud. — Paradox concluyo con un suspiro melancólico, como si se le hubiese acabado el tiempo de visita.

Ben apenas escucho las palabras sabias del viejo y cansado viajero del tiempo, el joven está concentrado en lo que vera a continuación: Lo primero que sucede al comenzar el video es que se escucha la canción "_Tijuana Taxi_" (de "_Herb Alpert_") y enseguida aparece Rex con un cubo de plástico lleno de agua con hielo cerca de sus piernas y estando parado detrás de una piscina.

_— Saludos mis queridos admiradores que tienen buen gusto en lo genial, aquí Rex Salazar, su guapo anfitrión, fui nominado a realizar el "Ice Bucket Challenge" y acepto el desafío con gusto. Y, para que vean que hablo en serio — El discurso de Rex fue bruscamente interrumpido por la risa burlona de Hobo-Haha. — ¡Cómo estaba diciendo! Para que vean que hablo en serio, voy a donar el doble de dinero para la causa y hacer algo espectacularmente loco a la vez… ¡Es hora del espectáculo, nenes! — Para sorpresa de todos, Rex pateo el pequeño balde que tenia al frente y, con sus gigantescos brazos robóticos-nanites, arranca la piscina del suelo y enseguida la sostiene sobre su cabeza._

_A continuación todo queda empapado, Rex y todos sus amigos (que desafortunadamente para ellos, estaban ahí para darle ánimos) terminaron mojados y enfadados con él. El video termina con Rex huyendo a carcajadas de la turba enfurecida y escuadrones soldados de Providencia._

Ben estallo en carcajadas también, se había divertido mucho viendo el video. — Seguramente ellos no se esperaban eso, considerando que fue algo predecible para mí. ¿Qué opinas profesor…?

Antes de terminar su pregunta, Ben se dio cuenta de que su amigo se había ido. Era como un sueño, pero fue real, él estuvo aquí. No entendía lo que acababa de ocurrir, de hecho Ben casi nunca entiende lo que el profesor Paradox diga o haga, pero parecía como si el viajero del tiempo estuviese despidiéndose de él para siempre antes de una última batalla. Ese pensamiento hace que Ben se preocupe por su inmortal amigo que lo ha ayudado y aconsejado en su pasado y quizás próximamente algún día en el futuro. Donde quiera que esté el Profesor Paradox, Ben le desea suerte en Dios sabe qué problema él está lidiando.

Tal vez lo averigüe tarde o temprano, algún día en que el destino de todo se vea amenazado en una guerra que destruirá y perturbara el continuo espacio/tiempo, pero ahora Ben mira de nuevo el video de su amigo para entretenerse.

Al terminar de verlo por segunda y luego por tercera vez, él ya ha tomado una decisión.

* * *

><p>23 horas después…<p>

Estando solo en casa mientras su mamá trabaja, el pequeño Jimmy Jones enciende su computadora y se conecta a Internet mientras escucha la canción "_The Beginning Is the End Is the Beginning_" (de los "_Smashing Pumpkins"_, la versión Watchmen). Después de horas de participar en foros sobre teorías de conspiración y secretos del gobierno, ya es tiempo de divertirse y entra a YouTube para ver videos graciosos o las reseñas del _Nostalgia Critic. _

De pronto a Jimmy se le cayó la mandíbula de sorpresa al recibir un coreo electrónico de uno de sus más confiables contactos, Howell Wayneright, se comunica con él para avisarle de que hay un evento transmitiéndose online por todo el mundo y que no debe perderse, algo que el niño ha esperado mucho tiempo para este momento pero jamás se imagino que llegaría tan pronto el momento.

Es un día en que quedara registrado en su memoria de cada ser humano y/o alienígena para siempre, el día cuando Ben hizo el "_Ice Bucket Challenge" en vivo y en directo por Internet. _

Haciendo un clic en el sitio Web oficial de los "Ben-Adictos", él autodeclarado "Fan #01" comenzó a ver el tan esperado video que se transmite en vivo y directo siendo visto en todo el universo.

_Comienza con una cuenta regresiva al estilo de las películas clásicas en blanco y negro, después hay un fondo negro que se desvanece lentamente hasta que muestra a un sonriente Ben Tennyson en el patio trasero de su hogar. El video parece comenzar como cualquier otro típico video del "Ice Bucket Challenge", hasta la imagen se tambalea como si el camarógrafo fuese un novato, no obstante se pueden escuchar muchas voces murmurando detrás de la videocámara. _

— Kevin, ¿está grabando? Necesito que captures mi mejor perfil — Jimmy detecta el notorio aire de vanidad en la voz de su héroe. —. Dime, ¿Cuál es mi mejor lado de perfil? — Ben gira su cabeza por ambos lados. — Los dos son buenos.

— ¿Necesitas que te maquille también, Tennyson? — Esa inconfundible voz llena de sarcasmo y humor cínico es sin dudas Kevin Levin. — ¿O prefieres que te haga un peinado estilo Justin Bieber para que haga lucir fabuloso? — Esa última parte con todo de voz afeminado hizo sacarle una sonrisa a Jimmy.

Se puede escuchar una pequeña risotada de una mujer seguido por una fingida tos para detener a los dos jóvenes que estaban riendo juntos.

— Sí, Ben, te estamos grabando. Hemos comenzado a transmitir desde hace dos minutos — Una voz regañona que Jimmy reconoce al instante como Gwen Tennyson. Ella ha cambiado mucho para bien cuando fue a la universidad, lastima que Jimmy no puede decir lo mismo sobre su atuendo y gafas. Pero su nuevo disfraz de "Lucky Girl" es asombroso. —. Podemos terminar con esto pronto, tengo exámenes de final de semestre el siguiente mes. — Termina de decir eso con ambos puños en sus caderas.

— El acto de generosidad benéfica concluirá a su debido tiempo, Gwendolyn, pero primeroEunice tiene que llenar el balde con agua — Esa voz llena de sermoneos y formalidad es indiscutiblemente la de Rook Blonko, entonces él entra en escena y mira a la videocámara como si quisiera decirle algo a los espectadores. —. Hola, antes de que Ben efectúe el "Ice Bucket Challenge" primero hay que aclarar algunas cosas: Para que nadie nos acuse de desperdiciar agua, la señorita Eunice usara las habilidades naturales del alíen conocido por ustedes como "Water Hazard" para evitarnos protestas de ecologistas y/o demandas de ambientalistas. Ahora, señorita Eunice, si usted fuese tan amable de usar sus… "talentos actualizados" para ayudarnos, por favor.

— Será un honor ayudar, Blonko. Hare mi mejor esfuerzo — Una joven y bella adolescente rubia en un ceñido traje blanco de una pieza que resalta su esbelta figura aparece en pantalla y el contador de visitas se eleva instantáneamente. Jimmy quedo anonadado por la hermosura perfecta de ella, pero de pronto Eunice mira en el suelo como si estuviera buscara algo. —. Espera un segundo, esto es raro, ¿Dónde está el balde?

— ¿Cómo que no está? No tiene sentido, Eunice, se supone que debería estar aquí, por algún lado… — Rook lanza una mirada alrededor antes de darse cuenta de lo obvio, inmediatamente su atención fue dirigida a su compañero. — ¡¿Ben, dime por favor que conoces la localización del balde?!

— Emm, ups. Ahora sé por qué sentía de que algo se me había olvidado — Hasta Jimmy sintió algo de rabia y vergüenza por la torpeza de Ben, el joven héroe mira sus zapatos para no ver las miradas de desilusión de sus amigos.

— Esto ya me lo esperaba, bien hecho Tennyson — Dice Kevin iracundo y haciendo un forzado aplauso, reprimiendo las ganas de patearle el trasero. Gwen siente y opina lo mismo que su novio, pero con esferas de Mana.

— Parece que Ben se le olvido de lo "esencial", como siempre — Jimmy no podía creerlo, esa era la voz de Julie Yamamoto. Ben y ella eran "la pareja", según las encuestas en los foros de los Ben-Adictos, una lástima que el amor verdadero duro tan poco. Julie aparece en pantalla con un seño fruncido. —. No te preocupes, rubia, yo me encargo de eso — Julie comienza a silbar como si estuviese llamando a un perro. —. Aquí, bonito Ship, transfórmate en un tanque de agua.

El amorfo cachorrito infante Galvanic Mechamorph da unos pequeños brincos antes de dar un gran salto al aire y, antes de caer, Ship se transformo en un enorme tanque de agua casi sobrepasando la altura de la casa pero encajando perfectamente con el patio trasero sin tocar las paredes.

— Gracias, Julie — Dijo Ben nerviosamente, con timidez. — No sé que habría hecho sin ti.

— De nada, Ben, "¿cómo pudiste sobrevivir sin mí?" Hay veces que me hago esa pregunta — Entonces ella desvía su mirada a Gwen y Rook. —, y claramente no debo ser la única. — Julie respondió con ligera burla pero con una sonrisa y una mirada tímida a Ben.

Jimmy puede notar que todavía hay amor entre esos dos con una simple mirada, quizás pueda haber esperanzas para…

— ¡Oigan! ¿Podríamos terminar con esta tontería del "Ice Bucket Challenge" para este siglo? Mi pueblo me necesita — Dice una chica de piel y cabello rosado con cejas de hielo, lleva puesto una parca esquimal color púrpura y una tiara del mismo color, la llamada "Ester" tiene sus brazos cruzados y un evidente dejo de desprecio en su voz hacia la tenista asiática. Eso y también porque ella considera "suicida y disgustante" la idea de personas arrojándose agua fría con hielo sobre sus cabezas debido a que la biología de su especie necesitan de temperaturas muy altas para sobrevivir.

"_Ester, eres una chica simpática y tus poderes son asombrosos pero no te quiero para que seas el interés amoroso de Ben", _Jimmy piensa eso mientras continua viendo el video, bebiendo una malteada.

Julie y Ben, con torpeza, dejaron de hablar y se distanciaron un poco entre si, hay tristeza y arrepentimiento en los ojos de esa pareja. Ester rápidamente se abalanzo sobre los brazos de Ben como si estuviera reclamando su propiedad, y Julie los mira a ambos con ojos venenosos. Jimmy se siente deprimido por verlos así después de tanto tiempo repleto de momentos felices.

— Eso no fue nada amable de tu parte, Ester — Murmura Eunice con sorprendente dureza como para haber salido de un rostro bonito y amigable, para sorpresa de Jimmy. Ester la escucho pero no le importo lo que la rubia opinara, Eunice suspiro profundamente para tratar de conservar la calma. — Y si me disculpan, es mi turno de cooperar. ¡Orishan!

Gritando el nombre de la especie de "Water Hazard", Ship crea unas escaleras para permitirle a Eunice subir al borde de la parte superior y enseguida ella extiende sus brazos y, de las palmas de sus manos, sale un potente chorro de agua. En pocos segundos el tanque de agua esta completo. Y Jimmy estaba enamorado de ella.

— Muy bien, ahora es mi turno. Ojala esto valga la pena Ben como para que arriesgues tu vida, Ben. ¿Te cuesta mucho firmar un cheque y hacer un video lo Patrick Stewart? — Rápidamente Ester suelta a su novio y estira sus brazos para agarrar la escalera para subir pero entonces Ship la hizo desaparecer y los brazos elásticos se enredaron entre si en un nudo cuando chocaron contra la superficie lisa del "cachorrito Galvanic Mechamorph" lo causo las carcajadas de muchos, en especial de Jimmy y Julie.

Después de desenredar sus brazos, Ester decidió estirar sus piernas para subir hasta que su pecho sobrepaso el borde y, de mala gana con el seño fruncido, dio un soplo de aire al agua e instantáneamente su superficie comenzó a congelarse al igual que cuando ella le soplo el cabello mojado de Ben hasta convertir el agua en copos de nieve; hace tiempo atrás en el día en que ellos se conocieron.

Mientras ocurría eso, Ship gruñía como un perro rabioso por tener a Ester cerca, ella le respondió el gruñido con otro gruñido más fuerte y después se alejo.

— Bueno, ya esta listo. Llego el momento decisivo, yo y el agua gélida, todo por una buena causa — No hay que ser un genio para deducir que Ben esta vacilando porque esta comenzando a dudar en saltar. —. Hoy es el día. Sí, señor.

— ¡Oh, genial! Parece que tengo que darle un "empujoncito" a mi primito — Sin titubear ni perder más tiempo, con su Mana; Gwen crea una plataforma debajo de los pies de su cobarde primo y lo eleva justo debajo del tanque de agua con hielo. — El publico ha esperado demasiado, Ben, solo hazlo rápido y no sentirás el dolor. — Es como si Gwen estuviese leyendo la mente de los internautas, ya que es lo mismo que piensa Jimmy.

Jimmy Jones estaba emocionado y, mientras literalmente tenía su rostro pegado a la pantalla de su computadora, contaba los segundos para que Ben realice el "Ice Bucket Challenge" a su estilo. Es diferente, cierto, Ben va a saltar a un contenedor lleno de agua con hielo en lugar de arrojarse un balde lleno de agua sobre su cabeza, pero eso lo hacia mucho mejor.

Ben miro abajo y vio el agua con hielo, era como estar en medio del mar pero eso no lo atemorizo a pesar de que sus piernas están temblando. — Muy bien, terminemos con esto. ¡Es Hora de ser Héroe! — Al terminar de decir eso, Ben saca un control remoto y lo apunta a un lado fuera de videocámara.

Entonces la canción "_Weapon of Choice_" (de "_Fatboy Slim_") esta resonando a grandes oleadas por todos lados, Ben hace poses exageradas de superhéroe al más puro estilo del _Gran Saiyaman_. Los espectadores más serios y maduros (contando también Rook, Gwen y Julie) se encuentran desconcertados y hartos de las payasadas de Ben, pero Jimmy Jones y los internautas más jóvenes estaban deleitados y querían ver más de eso.

— ¿La canción del Christopher "lunático" Walken bailando? Sí, es perfecta para la ocasión — Kevin decía eso con indiferente sarcasmo pero, a la vez, el chico rudo encontraba divertida la idea. —. Yo habría escogido "_Where is my Mind__" de "__The Pixies__"_, porque es lo que todos pensamos ahora. Pero tu canción encaja con tu estilo, Tennyson.

— Ben, acordamos que la canción seria "_Cold as Ice_" de "_Foreigner_". ¡Ben! — Con las manos en sus caderas Rook estaba frustrado porque su compañero jamás lo escucha ni tampoco obedece sus normas. — Al menos da un avisto antes de ejecutar algún repentino cambio de ultimo minuto.

— Lo sé, Rook, pero esta es mejor. Antes consideraba usar "_Ice Ice Baby_" de "_Vanilla Ice"_, pero al finalizar de escucharla me dieron ganas de vomitar. Otra opción era "_Pursuit of Happiness_" de la película "Proyecto X", sin embargo me enamore de "Weapon of Choice" al escucharla.

— Sin mencionar que la corte te prohíbo usar "_Pursuit of Happiness_" después de que casi destruiste el vecindario al "repetir" el final de la película en tu cumpleaños. — El rostro de Ben se puso rojo de vergüenza por la respuesta ingeniosa de su amigo Rook mientras que los demás rieron al recordar esa experiencia épica y desastrosa.

— ¡Menos charla y más zambullida!— Kevin grito quejandose, y todos estaban de acuerdo. — Ya rápido que nos hacemos viejos.

Gwen arrugo su frente, la canción es buena pero no es la que ella esperaba. — Yo preferiría "_Corazón Delator_"_, "__En La Ciudad De La Furia_", "_Trátame Suavemente_" o cualquier otra canción de "_Soda Estero_" que la que escogiste, Ben. Ya sabes, para homenajear a Gustavo Cerati.

Nadie escucho o le tomo atención a la pelirroja mientras que Ben y Rook continuaban charlando como un estricto padre y su malcriado hijo, menos Kevin que se acerco detrás de ella y le dio abrazo sorpresa por detrás.

— Cuando Ben termine de hacer el ridículo, ¿qué te parece si vamos a nuestro "lugar secreto" y realmente nos divertimos escuchado nuestro repertorio de canciones favoritas?, ¿sí? — Susurra Kevin mientras le da un besito en la mejilla, Gwen se sonroja y le devuelve el beso.

Ester esta cabreada de esperar, en realidad ella siente algo de envidia los tortolitos que muestran más amor en un minuto que ella y Ben en un mes, además Ester le da algo de miedo estar cerca del agua fría, su especie aborrece el frio y ella no es la excepción por ser mitad humana. Y ese miedo ahora la controla y la ciega, obligándola a cometer un grave error.

— ¡Baja de ahí, Ben, es tu última oportunidad de retirarte y conservar tu dignidad! — Ester grita con rabia a todo pulmón, llamando la atención de todos por desgracia. — No vale la pena hacer esto, es patético e infantil. A quién le importa curar a unos enfermos de ELA que están más muertos que vivos de todos modos, aquella gente no sirve para nada… ¡Oh no! — Ester se callo, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos al darse cuenta de las horribles palabras que acaba de decir irracionalmente y sin pensar debido al miedo, una avergonzada Ester no podía soportar las miradas acusadoras de todos con sus ojos llenos de odio. —. Perdón, yo no quería…

— No voy a decir nada sobre tu falta de educación pero podrías al menos ser algo respetuosa; si no te importa. A nosotros nos importa esto, no porque debemos sino porque queremos ayudar sin esperar nada a cambio — Eunice la interrumpió con un tono de voz elegante y educada, pero era notable su enfado. Luego, con un respiro profundo, Eunice continua hablando. —. Ester, tú eres mejor que esto. Eres una buena chica y una gran líder en tu clan, pensé que las dos podríamos ser amigas. Pero, ya no sé… — Eunice desvió la mirada y cerro los ojos con rabia almacenada, Ester jamás pensó que la "princesa Barbie" podría decir cosas positivas sobre ella como "_Eres una buena chica y una gran líder_" o "_tú eres mejor que esto_" ya que ellas apenas se conocen.

Ester nunca había sentido tanto miedo ni odio a si misma hasta ahora y, aunque no puede verlo, ella puede sentir la decepción que siente su novio tiene hacia ella en estos momentos. La culpa de Ester la abruma tanto que solo la dura voz de la tenista asiática logra hacerla despertarla y traerla a la realidad.

— ¿Por qué no te largas de aquí si tienes tanta urgencia y nos dejas en paz? — Julie dijo eso con simulada agresividad, sin siquiera mirarla como si Ester fuese una cosa inmunda. — Oh Bueno, de todos modos eres una todopoderosa alienígena con súper-poderes, debes considerar a los humanos como "insectos" a tu lado, ¿me equivoco?

Ayer ella habría comenzado a discutir con Julie, la habría atacado con sus puños elásticos en respuesta a esas crueles palabras. Pero hoy, Ester solo quiere llorar y suplicar disculpas a sus amigos para remediar su grave error. Cuando llego a la Tierra con su tribu y se fue a vivir bajo tierra, a ella le importaban poco o nada esos simios estúpidos que dominaban el planeta, ahora ella es diferente y considera a los humanos una especie con gran potencial, al conocer a Ben algo en ella cambio para mejor. Ester es mejor persona gracias a Ben y sus amigos, y no quiere perderlos por un malentendido por culpa del miedo y la ira.

— Mejor me callo, ya — Ester mira la videocámara, con una expresión de tristeza y arrepentimiento en su cara. —. No quería, en serio que no quería decir eso. Si esto les sirve como disculpa, voy a hacer mi donativo de cien dólares a la Asociación — Ester espera a que alguien la perdone, pero ella solo recibe silencio. Bajando la mirada con los ojos cerrados, ella lo entiende. —. Okey, será mejor que me vaya. Adiós.

Hubo un silencio incomodo que pareciera que duraría años, Ester estaba a punto de irse cuando alguien le tomo de su mano. Al levantar la mirada, vio que era Eunice.

— Sé que estas hablando con honestidad, estoy segura de eso gracias a mi detector, y por eso acepto tus disculpas. — Después de decir eso, Eunice abraza fuertemente a Ester.

Con sus ojos con lágrimas, Ester ve que todos la han perdonado al juzgar por sus rostros con muecas felices, incluyendo Jimmy y un gran numero de internautas, salvo Julie que solo hay empatía en su cara por obvias razones. — Gracias, gracias, gracias. Nunca olvidare esto, Eunice, eres grandiosa. — Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír como grandes amigas pese a que las dos comparten los mismos profundos sentimientos por el mismo chico, es imposible odiar a Eunice.

— Tenia ese presentimiento de que era una mala idea invitar a Rayona a este "espectáculo benéfico", una vez más mi instinto no me ha fallado — Murmura Rook suspirando de alivio que la situación no haya empeorado, pero sigue preocupado. —. Ben, te sugiero que comiences de inmediato antes de que surja otra inesperada eventualidad. — El corazón de Jimmy se sacudió de alegría al oír eso, el niño ha sido muy paciente.

Ben asiente con la cabeza mientras intenta mantener el equilibrio en la flotante "plataforma rectangular" hecho de Mana, han sucedido muchas cosas fuera de lo planeado y el joven héroe decide que es tiempo de hacer el desafío antes de que ocurra otra sorpresa.

— Tienes razón como siempre, Rook, es ahora o nunca. — Ben respiro hondo, y comenzó a hablar cordialmente mirando la videocámara. —. Hola soy Ben Tennyson y fui nominado por Edwin GrandSmith, me las vas a pagar pobre niño rico, para realizar el ice "Bucket Challenge" y acepto el desafío. Pero primero, y con mucho placer, voy a nominar a Cheryl Mason, Niko Bellic, Brian Griffin, Martín Mystery, Burt Gummer, Phil Coulson, Hit-Girl, Seto Kaiba, Sam Puckett, y la reina Elsa de Arendelle. Ya me escucharon, tienen un plazo de veinticuatro horas para hacerlo si no quieren que yo vaya a sus hogares como Articguana para congelarlos.

_—_ Ben, he estado leyendo el reglamento y no funciona de esa forma — Rook sermonea a Ben, otra vez. — El nominado decide por su propia decisión como efectuar el "Ice Bucket Challenge", con dinero o con cubeta de hielo, no es obligatorio ni mucho menos que los amenaces. Y el limite de nominados es de tres, no diez.

— Oye Rook, si yo tengo que sufrir por una buena causa, no quiero ser el único — Ben hace calentamiento muscular y hace ejercicios de respiración, esta nervioso y asustado. —. Estoy listo, estoy preparado: ¡A mí el frío nunca me molesto, bah, de hecho; el frío es parte también de mi! El agua congelada no me molestara de ninguna manera. No tengas miedo, solo déjalo ir — Después de fanfarronear con frases posiblemente sacadas de una canción, Ben mira a su prima con total confianza. — . ¡Ahora Gwen!

Con un simple movimiento de manos, Gwen hace desaparecer mágicamente la plataforma (hecha de Mana) que su primo estaba parado encima a unos metros de altura. Lo siguiente que ocurre ahora es a Ben cayendo con un grito de niña directamente al agua fría, los espectadores se vuelven locos de emoción.

Todo el mundo que quedo silenciosamente quieto mientras contemplaban su tan esperado momento, Jimmy no tenia palabras para describir lo maravillosamente épico que esta viendo ahora y siente rabia por no estar con su héroe en persona en lugar de estar en casa viéndolo por Internet, "los amigos de Ben son muy afortunados" piensa el jovencito Jimmy.

Es asombroso, es épico, es inolvidable. Uno de los videos de Internet que perduran en la historia de la humanidad por toda la eternidad… Bueno, hasta que Ben se arrepiente al último minuto.

— ¡Olvídalo, al diablo con esto! ¡No soy estúpido! — Ben grita cobardemente mientras busca en el Omnitrix el alienígena adecuado que lo salve de esto, ignorando las "miradas WTF" de sus amigos y la audiencia en general, con la notable excepción de Ester que esta encantada que su amado haya recobrado la razón.

Girando el dial del Omnitrix con desesperación, Ben intenta de escapar o vaporar el agua para evadir la tortura de sumergirse en agua congelada y salvarse de una pulmonía y/u otra enfermedad que lo mantendrá encerrado en su casa mientras los demás se divierten afuera.

— Hay veces que me da miedo tener siempre la razón — Murmura Gwen a sí misma con una expresión de cansancio y exasperación en su rostro, luego ella hace una señal con su mano a una persona en particular. —. Eunice ya sabes que hacer.

Inmediatamente Eunice cierra los ojos para infiltrándose en la señal online el Omnitrix y bloquearlo, en pocos segundos el Omnitrix ha quedado inutilizado para horror de Ben. Su destino esta escrito en piedra, es tarde para retractarse ahora, Ben no puede escapar de lo inevitable. La frialdad le espera. Ester solo puede esperar lo peor de esto.

La rubia no puede evitar sonreír triunfante. — ¡Sí! Mucho más eficaz que el control remoto de Blukic y Driba — Se queda pensativa y luego rueda los ojos con una mueca de disgusto, como si sintiera vergüenza de haber mencionado los nombres de esos Galvans técnicos.

Como si le leyera la mente, Gwen coloca una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia. — Ya deberías saber que hasta incluso cualquier cosa que hagan los Hermanos Vreedle es mucho más inteligente y eficientemente más útil que lo que hagan ese par de torpes.

— Shh, silencio que ya viene lo bueno — Kevin le da un codazo a Gwen en el abdomen para hacerla callar, a Gwen no le gusto eso porque es ella quien le da codazos a su novio pero decide postergar la "charla" más tarde porque su atención ahora vuelve a su primo que esta a punto de caer al agua.

Todos escucharon el agua salpicar seguido por un grito de auxilio por el intenso frío glacial, Ben esta experimentando ahora el mismo sufrimiento y dolor que tienen los enfermos de esclerosis lateral amiotrófica, y es un infierno de tormento. Él no puede nadar ni mucho menos moverse; el frío le ha entumecido todos los músculos de su cuerpo, dejándolo en un estado inerte como un paciente en coma. Ben solo puede sentir angustia y gritar, y lo esta volviendo loco.

Es aquí donde dejo de ser divertido para Jimmy, algo salio terriblemente mal. Y es Ben quien esta pagando el precio.

— ¡Esto es demasiado, alguien detenga esto! — Ester grita como loca, asustando a Jimmy, los gritos de piedad de su amado son tortura para ella. Ella sin dudar habría dado un zambullido para rescatar a su amado, pero el agua a esa temperatura podría matarla.

—Ester tiene razón — Para sorpresa de todos, fue Julie quien dijo eso; dejando sus celos atrás por el bienestar de Ben. —, Ben ya cumplió de desafío. Es suficiente. — Entonces, Julie comienza a silbar como llamado. — Ship; regresa a tu forma normal. ¿Ship? ¡Ship!

No hubo respuesta ni transformaciones, las cosas se ponen mucho peor en cuando Julie mira horrorizada como su leal y querida mascota tecno-mórfica ha quedado paralizada por el agua congelada, el cuerpo bioorgánico-metálico de Ship esta cubierto por una capa de hielo tan final que nadie se había dado cuenta. Ben se encuentra paralizado, encerrado en su propia tumba acuática congelada.

Como el agua esta demasiado gélida como para que alguien se sumerja y rescate a Ben, Gwen intenta hacer algo con sus poderes pero son inútiles contra la tecnología de Ship. Ella no puede pensar con claridad por el estrés mientras a la vez Kevin golpea al "perrito de Julie" con sus puños revestidos de acero para hacerlo reaccionar, así que entonces Gwen deposita toda su fé en alguien más.

— Eunice, tienes que desbloquear el Omnitrix. ¡AHORA! — Gwen se encuentra al borde del pánico, al igual que Jimmy Jones y millones de fans. Rook Blonko podría usar su Proto-Herramienta como lanzallamas para derretir la capa de hielo que cubre y paraliza la "mascota" de la señorita Yamamoto, pero él teme lastimar a la criatura.

— En eso voy, Gwen. Necesito tiempo y paciencia. — Diciendo eso con serenidad para tranquilar a su primera amiga, y a si misma también, Eunice cierra los ojos para concentrarse en su tarea.

Entonces Kevin dejo de golpear, no porque estaba cansado. — Eunice, date prisa. A Tennyson no queda mucho tiempo, ha dejado de gritar. — Las palabras de Kevin pusieron nerviosos a todos, el silencio es perturbador. Jimmy y los fans tienen miedo de imaginar lo peor, comienzan a rezar para que su héroe se salve de esta como siempre lo ha hecho en situaciones mucho más peligrosas.

Afortunadamente Eunice logro desbloquear el Omnitrix justo a tiempo, y también ella escogió por Ben el "alíen" adecuado para salvarse de esta situación. Fue ahí cuando todos vieron como el agua comenzó a hervir y burbujear como si fuese un jacuzzi, el pánico que todos sintieron fue remplazado por esperanza.

Todo lo que vio Jimmy después fue una gigantesca columna de vapor caliente, Ship regresando a su forma de "cachorrito amorfo" y corriendo directamente a los brazos de Julie, y una figura humanoide en llamas como si estuviese hecho de lava y rocas. "¡_Es Heatblast!_" Grita Jimmy de emoción y chillando de alegría, como también millones de internautas felices de que su héroe haya sobrevivió.

Pero en cuando el vapor se disipo, se escucho un estornudo y toda la audiencia vieron con espanto como el color de las flamas de Heatblast cambio de rojo a azul-celeste, como si fuese hielo. Ben comenzó a temblar y estornudar copos de nieve, ha cogido un resfriado por el cambio brusco de temperatura en su cuerpo.

— No otra vez — Al regresar a su forma humana, la cara sudada de Ben esta pálida mientras que su nariz se torno roja. — Saben algo, no creo que me sienta bien. — Luego de decir eso con delirio, Ben cayó de trasero al césped quedado de su jardín.

— ¡Ben, eres un tonto incorregible! ¡Pensé que habías muerto, idiota, te amo tanto! — Ester, estando feliz y enojada a la vez, abraza a Ben con todas sus fuerzas. Sus elásticos brazos envolvieron al joven como una serpiente atrapa a su presa, Ben casi se asfixia hasta que ella afloja un poco sus brazos. — No vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma, me escuchaste.

— Pareces enfermo, deberías ir a la cama. — Incluso si ellos ya no comparten la gran pasión y amor verdadero de antes, Julie todavía se preocupa por él.

Mientras que Gwen y Rook le dieron a Ben el más severo regaño de todos, alguien parece haber entrado porque se escucha una puerta abrirse. Para sorpresa y horror de Ben, eran sus padres; Sandra y Carl, totalmente ignorantes de los eventos sucedidos recientes.

— Ben, hijito querido, hemos vuelto del supermercado y voy ha cocinar un delicioso platillo vegetariano que seguramente te va gusta y… — La dulce y gentil voz de Sandra es silenciada de golpe cuando mira a su alrededor. — ¡Mi jardín, esta arruinado! — Sandra estaba aterrada por no saber porque el césped estaba quemado, y el hecho que su hijo estaba resfriado en un caluroso día de domingo solo la hizo enojarse mucho más. — ¡Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, desconozco lo que has hecho pero sé que estas en serios problemas! ¡Vas a estar castigado para siempre!

Carl mira a su alrededor: El grupo de amigos, el equipo de música más el desastre en el jardín trasero, y saca sus propias conclusiones. — ¿Estas planeando hacer otra fiesta tipo "Proyecto X" sin nuestro permiso, después de que casi incendiaste el vecindario en tu cumpleaños? No me mientas, hijo — El rostro del padre de Ben estaba rojo de decepción y malhumorado.

Eunice, Julie, y Rook trataron de explicarles lo que realmente sucedió aquí pero al saber la verdad eso solo hizo que los padres consideraban prolongar el castigo de Ben de semanas a meses o hasta años. Mientras que todos entraron a la casa y Ben fue llevado a su habitación por su resfriado, el camarógrafo también quería entrar para grabar lo que sucedería a continuación pero, por suerte, es detenido por Kevin y Gwen.

— Oye, Oliver, deja de grabar. Se acabo — Dice Kevin con mala cara. — Después te pago, a menos que lo olvide o si no quiera pagarte, ahora lárgate si no quieres tener un primer plano de mi puño.

Jimmy reconoce ese nombre, por los videos estúpidos de T.J y Cash fingiendo ser héroes. "Oliver Thompson", ex secuaz de Will Harangue y ahora camarógrafo independiente, fue el hombre detrás de la videocámara todo este tiempo.

— ¡Estas bromeando, Levin, esto es oro puro! — Responde Oliver con ojos llenos de avaricia. — Un video de Ben siendo castigado por sus padres me llevara a la fama que merezco. Esto me huele a un premio Emmy.

La felicidad de Oliver se desvanece en cuando ve a Kevin levanta su puño forma amenazante, cubierto de metal y púas, y a Gwen con sus puños iluminados con esferas de Mana. — ¡Okey, de acuerdo, ustedes son los jefazos! No es necesario que ustedes se pongan así. Apagare la videocámara en un segundito. — Un atemorizado Oliver dice eso, casi orinándose los pantalones. Gwen encontró eso patético, y Kevin piensa que debieron haber contratado a Argit para este trabajo.

Espera un momento, Oliver, tengo algo importante que decir primero — Gwen detuvo a Oliver de apagar la videocámara, luego ella toma la videocámara y la apunta a su rostro. —. Este es el final, espero que se hayan divertido mucho viendo esto y lamento mucho las molestias. Prometo recordarle a mi primo que debe donar el dinero lo más pronto posible. Hasta la vista. — Gwen concluyo, y esa fue la última frase.

_El video termino, la imagen fue oscurecida y unos minutos después pasaron la lista de créditos de letra blanca (Aunque por ser un video que fue trasmitido en vivo y directo, así que solo era una pequeña lista de nombres que aquellos que participaron y nada más) con un mix de canciones compuestas de "Time to Go" de "Superglass" y "These Are The Days Of Our Lives" de "Queen". Unas agradables canciones perfectas para el final de algo memorable._

Sin perder ni un segundo más, un desesperado Jimmy busca una copia del video en "YouTube" o en "Dalymotion" únicamente para verlo otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez hasta quedarse ciego o que su madre desconecte la Internet.

Una vez que lo encuentra, Jimmy comienza a descargarlo para después verlo otra vez.

**El Fin. **

* * *

><p>Notas del autor:<p>

* El "Ice Bucket Challenge" oficialmente ha dejado de existir, ha dejado de ser la novedad de Internet y ha sido remplazada por otras cosas de estilos diferentes pero con el mismo propósito, como el "Feeling Nuts" y "Wake Up Call" y posiblemente muchos otros más. Fue divertido mientras duro y ayudo mucho en la búsqueda de una cura para el ELA, y yo quise homenajearla/satirizarla en este fan-fic antes de que el "Ice Bucket Challenge" fuese totalmente olvidado. No soy el primero que escribe un fan-fic del "Ice Bucket Challenge" con una de sus series favoritas pero dudo mucho que yo sea el último.

* Esta historia esta dedicada respetuosamente a la memoria de Robin Williams, Gustavo Cerrati, y principalmente a todas aquellas personas que padecieron y fallecieron de esclerosis lateral amiotrófica. Mis respetos.

**Referencias y curiosidades de Ben 10.**

*** **Extranet es la "versión intergaláctica" de la Internet, el concepto fue introducido en "_**Vengeance of Vilgax**"_ de Alien Force.

* Will Harangue fue transformado en un monstruo por Ben en "**_Return of Forever_**"de Omniverse.

* Como el Profesor Paradox es un, digamos, "tributo" a el Señor del Tiempo conocido como "El Doctor" de la serie británica "Doctor Who" en mi historia él se comporta y luce como el War Doctor, la encarnación que lucho durante milenios en la Ultima Gran Guerra del Tiempo entre los Daleks y los Señores del Tiempo. Una Guerra del Tiempo fue mencionado en "**_Ben Again_**" y ese evento se confirmo que será explorado en las temporada de Omniverse.

* Rex Salazar, protagonista de "Generator Rex", él y Ben se conocieron en el magnifico crossover "_**Heroes United**_"

* El termino Ben-Adictos fue introducido en "_**Andreas' Fault**__" _de Ultimate Alien.

* Howell Wayneright, uno de los contactos confiables de Jimmy, apareció en "_**A Small Problem**_" en la Serie Original. Edwin _"_**Eddie" GrandSmith apareció en "**_**They Lurk Below**_**" también en la Serie Original. **Oliver Thompson apareció en "_**Video Games**_" y "_**Reflected Glory**__" ambos de Ultimate Alien. _

* Blukic y Driba son los personajes más tontos y los más populares de Omniverse, por razones que yo no puedo ni quiero entender.

* La nueva habilidad de Eunice de gritar el nombre de una especie alienígena para usar sus poderes fue inventado por mi, pero esta inspirado en los distintos usos del Omnitrix de "dos versiones" de Ben 10.000. El Ben 10.000 de "_**Ben 10000 Returns**_" (de Ultimate Alien) podía usar las habilidades/poderes de sus alienígenas sin transformarse en ellos, y el Ben 10.000 de "_**And Then There Were None**_**/**_**And Then There Was Ben**__" (De Omniverse) _que podría transformarse en "combinaciones de alienígenas" al gritar su nombre en voz alta por medio de control de voz del Biomnitrix.

* El hecho que la especie de Heatblast, los Pyronites, sus poderes se invierten de fuego a hielo cuando están resfriados fue visto en "**Side Effects" de la Serie Original. **


End file.
